Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 12
Rozdział 12. Śledztwo podjęte Komisje i różne grupy autorów czasopism technicznych, mimo wielu różnic, są w pewnych kwestiach zawsze podobni: * jednomyślne uznanie winy personelu, jedynej i bezsprzecznej; * staranne ignorowanie aspektu normatywnych dokumentów – PBJa i OPB. Oczywiście, ponieważ reaktor wybuchnął, to przypięto mu jakieś grzeszki, nazwane usterkami, właściwościami. Każdy człowiek wie, że nie ma rzeczy idealnych, każdy reaktor posiada te albo inne usterki, które z czasem są niwelowane. Nawet na Słońcu, jak mówią, pojawiły się plamy. Jednak nie ściągnięto go z nieba, nadal świeci, ogrzewa. Właściwość człowieka – blondyn. W czym i komu to przeszkadza, że ktoś jest blondynem? Tak to obwinęli wokół palca sobie opinie publiczną, nawet fachowców. Skład komisji zawsze ciężkiego kalibru – akademicy, doktorzy i kandydaci nauk; ministrowie, zastępcy ministrów, dyrektorzy instytutów i całkiem inni niemali urzędnicy. Wszystko to składa się na zewnętrzną obiektywność śledztwa. Trzeba jednakże przyznać, że nie wszystkie zespoły obwiniały personel. Grupa uczonych na czele z Ponomariewem-Stiepanem wysnuła tezę, że do eksplozji doszło wskutek dużego dodatniego parowego efektu reaktywności. Komisja stworzona wskutek decyzji GNKT także wspomina o dużym parowym efekcie dodając, że z takim efektem parowym reaktor wybuchał i przy MPA, czego w rzeczywistości być nie musi. Ustaliła także niedopuszczalny fakt wnoszenia przez AZ dodatkowej reaktywności mówiąc, że taka obrona nie spełnia swego zadania głuszenia reaktora. Być może, komisja uznając to (co by było słuszne), dochodzi do uznania reaktora niezdolnego do eksploatacji. W każdym razie, niewątpliwie kompetentna komisja na pytania o zgodność reaktora z wymaganiami OPB i PBJa nie odpowiedziała. Nieznanym sposobem komisja nie zauważa, że wskazane przez nią właściwości reaktora nie spełniają wymagań dokumentów. Bojaźliwie zwróciwszy uwagę na niewypełnienie przez AZ wymagania z punktu 3.3.5. PBJa o głuszeniu reaktora w jakichkolwiek, normalnych czy awaryjnych warunkach, komisja podaje wątpliwości w ogóle to wymaganie. Lecz te grupy nie wydają opinii o personelu. Nie formują także własnej opinii o dopuszczalności lub niedopuszczalności do eksploatacji reaktora. Że tak to ujmę, beznamiętni badacze. W takich wypadkach korzyść jednak jest, jeśli badania są obiektywne, czego o akcie komisji GKNT powiedzieć nie można. Przez lata fachowcy unikali konfrontacji z dokumentami o reaktorach. Prawie wszyscy, z nielicznymi wyjątkami. Spora grupa pisujących do czasopisma „Атомная энергия” pisze, że PBJa i OPB po awarii solidnie rozpatrzono i przyznano, że wymagania były odpowiednie. O tym samym piszą zagraniczni uczeni, na przykład, profesor A. Birkhofer z RFN. Lecz wszystko to nie zwraca uwagi na stan reaktora RBMK po 1986 roku. Albo całkowicie są niezapoznani z tematem, albo jakimś innym regułom biorę pod analizę w sprawie RBMK. Dlaczegóż to Panowie uczeni i nieuczeni nie chcą wprost odpowiedzieć na absolutnie naturalne pytanie? Powiedzieć wprost o niezgodności właściwości reaktora z wymaganiami nie można. Kłamać też nikt nie chce. No i to tak. W zasadzie same prawdziwe materiały dowodowe są autentyczne, bardzo mało tam bezpośrednich zafałszowań. Tylko informatorzy MAGATE poszli na całość, chyba licząc na to, że nie dojdzie to do uszu radzieckich ludzi. Wnioski z faktów nie te, przytaczane fakty nie te. No, w ostateczności zawsze już można powiedzieć, że się pomylili. Uznanie usterek i „właściwości” reaktora nikogo do niczego nie zobowiązuje. Były i będą. Usuniemy. Zaś uznanie niewypełnienia w projekcie wymagań prawnych dotyczących konstrukcji – sprawa podchodzi pod paragraf. Dlatego lepiej to przemilczeć. Oskarżą kogoś innego? Ich sprawa. Taki oto morał. Wydaje się – powiedzieliby, nie powiedzieliby, co za różnica? I tak techniczne środki zainstalowane w reaktorach, które pozostawiono, do dziś się nie zmieniły. Jest różnica i to duża. RBMK to nie jedyny reaktor, dopuszczać podobne pomyłki byłoby już głupio i niezręcznie. Konstruktorzy pracują nad nowymi reaktorami. Powinni. Podobne podejście do spraw bezpieczeństwa mają i w innych gałęziach gospodarki narodowej (jak teraz?). Też należy się starać. Niechby chociaż tylko to. Bo do sprawiedliwości jeszcze nie dorośliśmy i nie wiadomo, czy jest nam ona w ogóle potrzebna. Jak pisał S. Jesienin: „Uspokój się, wędrowcze, ''i nie wymagaj Prawdy, ''której ci nie potrzeba.” Niektórym prawda nie potrzebna, tylko obrona własnych interesów. Inni może i chcieli powiedzieć, ale bali się decyzji Biura Politycznego. Wszak te decyzje są zawsze słuszne. A jeśli nawet i nie słuszne, jeśli de facto uważało się inaczej, na głos mówić nie było wolno. Instynkt stadny. Fakt, ostatnimi czasy w naszym królestwie zachodziły poważne zmiany. Nawet z mównicy na XXVIII zjeździe padły słowa mówiące, że nawet partia może się mylić. Mówią: nie zorientowaliśmy się. Tylko przecież to nie prawda. Samotnie – nie będąc dobrze poinformowanym, nie mając wszystkich materiałów (o tym niżej) – potrafiono jednak zorientować się i zrozumieć faktyczne przyczyny katastrofy, a wszechmocny organ, któremu podlegały wszystkie naukowe siły kraju – nie potrafił. Nie mogę zgodzić się z tezą, coraz częściej postawianą przez media, że zasiadali tam sami głupcy. Jestem pewien, że imbecyli tam nie było, posady w biurze politycznym nie dostaje się dziedzicznie. W politbiurze wiele dziwnych typów zasiada, ale nie durnie. Nieograniczona władza i brak nadzorczej kontroli sprawiały, że politbiuro nigdy nie zastanawiało nad słusznością swoich decyzji. Co by nie rozsądzili, to zawsze sprawiedliwie, zawsze słusznie. Dlatego decyzje podejmowali takie, jakie chcieli, nie licząc się z rzeczywistym faktem rzeczy. Nie zorientowali się, bo nikt tego nie wymagał, nie dopytywał. Im po prostu nie zależało. Oświadczenie, które padło z mównicy było wymuszone presją społeczeństwa, ze względu na wagę skutków awarii. Gdyby nie to, to żadnego oświadczenia by nie było, jak zwykle. Właściwie, to na tym opiera się rozliczenie śledczych. Wszystko będzie opakowane fałszywą wersją katastrofy, do prawdy nikt się nie dogrzebie. Żeby tylko nic nie ujrzało światła dziennego. Lecz nie wszędzie pieriestrojka przyniosła szkodę, są i korzyści. Byli i przedtem ludzie, którzy nie bali się iść pod prąd. Szybko takich usuwano. Teraz też ma miejsce takie zjawisko, o czym czytamy w prasie. Lecz nie ma już tych nieograniczonych możliwości samowolki. Nie doszło jeszcze do przeprowadzki entuzjastów-odmieńców. Należy do przede wszystkim przywołać współpracownika IAE W.P. Wołkowa, o którym już wspominałem. On od samego początku był święcie przekonany, że winą katastrofy była zła jakość reaktora. Jednakże, nie jedyny on tak myślał. Inni też wiedzieli, lecz milczeli, zaś W.P. Wołkow doszedł aż do głowy państwa. Dalej to już tylko do Boga. Później stworzono dwa inne ciekawe sprawozdania, również odmieńców. Główna inność różniąca te raporty od pozostałych, polega na oddzielnym traktowaniu losu winnego personelu od twórców reaktora. W innych sprawozdaniach jako przyczyny eksplozji wskazuje się: wysoki parowy efekt reaktywności i nieodpowiednio działające AZ, jednak nie wskazuje się winy u fizyków i konstruktorów. Jak gdyby to samo pojawiło się w reaktorze. A jeszcze lepiej przypisywać to personelowi, jak gdyby właśnie on tworzył taką strefę aktywną i pręty SUZ. Właśnie przy takich warunkach eksploatacyjnych spowodowanych przez kogoś (spojrzenie na personel) drastycznie wychodzą na jaw negatywne właściwości reaktora. Jak gdyby im nie było jasne, że przy jakichkolwiek warunkach żadne z właściwości reaktora nie mogą prowadzić do awarii. Pierwsza pojawiła się praca profesora B.G. Dubowskiego „O czynnikach niestabilności reaktorów na przykładzie reaktora RBMK”. B.G. Dubowski w latach 1985-1973 był kierownikiem służb bezpieczeństwa jądrowego w ZSRR i reaktor RBMK zna nie od dziś. Jeszcze w latach 70-tych składał propozycje modernizacji obrony właśnie tych reaktorów. W owej pracy dokładnie są przeanalizowane i wyjaśnione wady SUZ. Przedstawię je tutaj. Aktywna strefa reaktora ma wysokość siedmiu metrów, przez co u dołu i u góry reaktora mogą powstawać prawie autonomiczne subreaktory. Przeważnie wszystkie pręty SUZ wchodzące w skład AZ są umieszczone u góry, toteż pochłaniacze neutronów do dołu reaktora dochodzą ze sporym opóźnieniem. SUZ RBMK miały jeszcze tzw. skrócone trzony-pochłaniacze. Znajdują się w dolnej części strefy, dzięki czemu mogą szybko dotrzeć do rejonów dennych. Ale :„ze względu na brutalne, absolutnie nielogiczne przeliczenia w projekcie obrony pręty USP nie zostały podłączone do sygnału ogólnej obrony awaryjnej AZ-5, co uniemożliwiało ich szybkie wprowadzenie do rejonu powstawania niekontrolowanego subreaktora w dolnej części strefy – najniebezpieczniejszego obszaru w sytuacji rozbiegu reaktora.” U dołu aktywnej strefy subreaktor nie tworzył się ze względu na przyczyny technologiczne, a z powodu konstrukcji samych prętów SUZ. Ze względu na niejednorodność budowy (pochłaniacz, wypełniacz, słup wody) przy położeniu górnym prętów, w części dolnej kanału znajdował się słup wody o wysokości 1,25 m. Zastępowanie wody grafitowym wypełniaczem słabiej pochłaniającym neutrony kreowało subreaktor. :„Występowanie słupów wody pod grafitowym wypełniaczem uwarunkowało drugie niedopuszczalne zjawisko w konstrukcji prętów SUZ”. Komentarz B.G. Dubowskiego o tym zjawisku: :„Niestety, niebezpieczny stan przedawaryjny po naciśnięciu przycisku AZ-5, wykonana na rozkaz kierownika zmiany, aby zatrzymać reaktor, przeistoczył się w pierwszą fazę procesu awarii, uwarunkowanego rozbiegiem utworzonego w dolnej strefie niekontrolowanego subreaktora (pomyśleć tylko: naciśnięcie przycisku obrony awaryjnej AZ – przycisku ratunku – prowadzi do eksplozji)”. :„Wówczas wyszło na jaw trzecie zasadnicze niedopatrzenie w konstrukcji trzonów AZ i ogółem rzecz biorąc wszystkich trzonów-pochłaniaczy – mała szybkość wprowadzania ich do strefy aktywnej; niewyobrażalnie długi czas pełnego zanurzenia wynoszący 18-20 sekund.” Kiedy w dolnej części reaktora powstaje subreaktor wysoko nadkrytyczny, a moc neutronowa zaczyna drastycznie rosnąć, pochłaniacze są jeszcze daleko. Czas ich drogi wystarczy, aby moc neutronowa zmieniła się w moc cieplną (dla zaawansowanych – cieplna stała czasowa prętów paliwowych wynosi 10 sekund). I w tym momencie ujawnia się parowy efekt reaktywności – woda w kanałach przekształca się w parę, co znowuż prowadzi d wzrostu reaktywności i zwiększenia mocy. Skok mocy neutronowej mógł doprowadzić do wrzenia wody w kanałach SUZ i do zwiększenia reaktywności. Tak przedstawiają się wybrane właściwości reaktora. :„Wybór takich nieprawidłowych, w istocie rzeczy najniebezpieczniejszych właściwości reaktora, ujawniających się zwłaszcza przy pracy na niskiej mocy, był zapewne uczyniony dla osiągnięcia korzystniejszych wyników ekonomicznych.” Przekonująco ukazując nieskuteczność AZ i całego systemu SUZ profesor jest przekonany, że właśnie to w połączeniu z wysokim parowym współczynnikiem reaktywności spowodowało destabilizacje reaktora 26 kwietnia 1986 roku. Lecz historia B.G. Dubowskiego nie dotyczy tylko jego przekonania – wyznających tak jak on było wielu, lecz niewielu posiadało taką postawę obywatelską. Oto fragment jego listu do M.S. Gorbaczowa po organizacji w Radzie Najwyższej komisji rozpatrującej przyczyny i skutki Katastrofy Czarnobylskiej: :„Ciągłe obarczanie personelu winą za awarię wysoce negatywnie wpłynie na rozwój energetyki jądrowej – niemożliwe jest w przyszłości uniknąć błędów personelu. Dopuszczone naruszenia personelu, przy minimalnej odpowiedniości obrony reaktora, skończyłyby się najwyżej tygodniowym przestojem. Naczelna administracja nauk ogólnych zwodziła i naród, i Akademię Nauk, i akademika Sacharowa, i Radę Najwyższą. :''Proszę dać możliwość prawdziwym ekologom Rady Najwyższej zbadać prawdziwe przyczyny Awarii Czarnobylskiej i powziąć konieczne środki do zabezpieczenia reaktora.” 27.11.89 r. Mówiąc o jednotygodniowym zastoju z powodu naruszeń personelu, profesor nawet nieświadomie hołduje oskarżeniu ludzi niewinnych. Przy normalnej obronie, najwyżej mogło dojść zatrzymania po prostu reaktora, bez żadnych zniszczeń. Reaktor RBMK po modernizacji, tak naprawdę jest zupełnie nowym modelem, istotnie różniącym się poziomem bezpieczeństwa od swego poprzednika. :„Ogłoszona wersja o winie personelu jest jawnie przesadzona. Potrzeba przedsięwziąć większe środki dla prawidłowego ocenienia błędów personelu i twórców reaktora, dla komfortu psychicznego zespołów AES, ich rodzin oraz ludności mieszkającej w rejonach AES pobliskich.” B.G. Dubowski przez czternaście lat kierował służbą bezpieczeństwa jądrowego, nieraz uczestniczył w śledztwach dotyczących awarii związanych z niekontrolowaną reakcją łańcuchową, jak to miało miejsce także i w Czarnobylu. Wie o czym mówi: :„Motywem przeprowadzenia powtórnego śledztwa jest nie tylko pewność naukowo-techniczna dotycząca nieprawidłowych przeliczeń, ale także uwarunkowana jest tym, że bezpośrednio po awarii niektórzy ci, którzy dopuścili się błędu, świadomie mogą zniekształcać okoliczności prowadzące do awarii; w pewnych wypadkach możemy mieć do czynienia z zmową grupową”. :„Czy wskazanie zamieszanych w genezę awarii kierowników już nieżyjących (Feinberg, Kunegin) lub będącymi zasłużonymi emerytami (Aleksandrow, Dollieżał) jest zgodne z humanitarnością? Sądzę, że uwzględniając okropne skutki awarii na czwartym bloku CzAES, właśnie humanitarność wymaga odkrycia anonimów. W imię pamięci o poległych i sprawiedliwości dla poszkodowanych oraz, co bardzo ważna, dla uniknięcia w przyszłości awarii podobnej skali.” Słuszne słowa, oparte na autorytecie wiedzy. Nie można z niczym się nie zgodzić, a jedynie potwierdzić wszystkie wypowiedzi profesora. Można wnieść tylko jedno uściślenie, związane z niedopatrzeniem B.G. Dubowskiego z jedną okolicznością. Profesor mówi, że eksperymenty związane ze zmianą reaktywności powyżej 0,5 βeff (co równe jest 5 prętom RR), trzeba przeprowadzając tylko po osiągnięciu stabilnego systemu po ksenonie i przy znacznym, w miarę stabilnym zapasie na mocy powyżej 30%. Chociaż stwierdzenie nie jest bezsprzeczne, w sprawie reaktora RBMK, można się z tym zgodzić. Na podstawie tychże wypowiedzi można wyciągnąć wniosek: :„Głównym i zasadniczym zarzutem w stronę personelu AES jest nadzwyczaj nietrafny, nieodpowiedni wybór czasu dla wiadomego, niebezpiecznego eksperymentu – przy bardzo obniżonym zapasie reaktywności, spowodowanym szybkim gromadzeniem się silnego pochłaniacza neutronów – ksenonu.” Nie pretendując na jakieś specjalne pisma, dostępne mi były eksploatacyjne rozliczenia. Związane z eksperymentem zmiany reaktywności zaobserwowano tylko przy uruchomieniu i zatrzymaniu GCN ze względu na zmiany bilansu termoprzekaźnika. Wedle zaświadczenia Działu Bezpieczeństwa Jądrowego dostępnego nam, parowy efekt reaktywności składał się na +1,29 βeff. Stąd, przy zatrzymaniu się czterech z ośmiu pomp, nie możliwe było spadnięcie reaktywności powyżej dwóch prętów. B.G. Dubowski, zapewne, uwzględniał wielkość parowego efektu w przedziale 5-6 βeff, co jest poawaryjne. Zatrzymania pomp można dokonać szybciej, aniżeli było to uczynione podczas eksperymentu, podczas normalnego odłączenia od sieci elektrycznej. Czyli, że w ogóle nie można było tam pracować? Zresztą, to nie ważne, eksperyment nie ma nic do rzeczy. Dokumenty normatywne zawierają konieczne wymagania, dostateczne do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa, które muszą zostać wprowadzone w życie podczas projektowania, budowania i eksploatacji każdego reaktora i energobloku. Sprawdzenie spełnienia Reguł powinno się odbyć, zostać uzgodnione z przeliczeniami i zaakceptowane przez odpowiednie instancje. W sprawie reaktora RBMK tego nie uczyniono. Według autorów projektu, RBMK był wystarczająco zaspokajający wymagania dokumentów. Wątpliwości co do reaktora budziły się i wcześniej, jednak dopiero interpretacja awarii otworzyła innym oczy. Jak wskazuje A.A. Jadrichinski w liście, skierowanej do Kurskiej AES, reaktor RBMK posiada – nie mniej, nie więcej – 32 odstępstwa od wymagań PBJa, OPB oraz Reguł pracy i bezpiecznej eksploatacji AES. Oczywiście, nie wszystkie te odstępstwa wpłynęły na wydarzenia z 26 kwietnia 1986 roku. Ale dla tych co „działało” jeszcze 26 kwietnia, a było ich ponad dziesięć, to przekonujący sygnał. Ważne jest wskazanie konstruktorom niewypełnionych przez nich wymagań, co ciągnie za sobą konsekwencje prawne. To wyłącza samowolę w interpretacji, stawiając na prawną podstawę – reaktor mógł, albo nie mógł być bezpiecznie eksploatowany. Jeśli nie mógł, to odpowiedzialność za wszystko ponoszą jego twórcy, a przepychanie go do użytku jest przestępstwem. O tym bezpośrednio jest mowa w PBJa i podobnych dokumentach prawnych: :„Osoby winne naruszenia „Reguł” ponoszą odpowiedzialność karną na drodze administracyjnej lub sądowej odpowiednio do panującego ustawodawstwa.” Wątpliwości w obiektywność śledztwa przyczyn awarii, gdzie głównymi działaczami byli projektodawcy reaktora – potencjalni winowajcy awarii – zmusiły do przeprowadzenia niezależnego śledztwa. Na podstawie tego śledztwa A.A. Jadrichinski dochodzi do wniosku, że „projektodawcy powinni być oskarżonymi, a nie oskarżycielami, jak to ma teraz miejsce”. Wskazuje on i konkretne osoby: :„Prawdziwych winowajców Czarnobylskiej Awarii jest niewielu. To akademik A.P. Aleksandrow, akademik N.A. Dollieżał – kierownicy wszystkich prac nad reaktorem RBMK, członek-korespondent (stopień naukowy w Rosji i ZSRR – przyp. tłum.) I.Ja. Jemielianow – kierownik prac na SUZ i główny inspektor bezpieczeństwa jądrowego ZSRR I.N. Kozłow; ten ostatni określił reaktor RBMK jako „bezpieczny jądrowo”, chociaż wiedział, że taki nie jest”. Oni powinni być osądzeni, zgodnie ze wspomnianymi postanowieniami PBJa. Nie jestem ani sędzią, ani prokuratorem i nie odważę się wymierzać wysokości kary, jednak wina ich jest bezsprzeczna. Nie mówię o konsekwencjach sądowych. To już ponad pięć lat po awarii. Nasze prawo dla jednych okrutne, dla innych nadmiłosierne. Wspomnieć należy tu ministra spraw wewnętrznych Uzbekistanu Jachiewa. Popełniając przestępstwo, otrzymał ordery. Później te odznaczenia stały się przepustką za przestępstwa. Jednak odkryć prawdę i oczyścić personel z zarzutów należy. Nie będzie to proste. Kłamstwo ma oczy szeroko otwarte. Ministerstwo Energii Atomowej wypuściło listę odstępstw, uzgodnioną z Głównym Konstruktorem i Kierownikiem Naukowym, gdzie główne naruszenia PBJa są ignorowane. Nie ma punktów 3.2.2, 3.3.21, 3.3.26, 3.3.28, cytowanych przeze mnie. Nie do pojęcia jest, jak można nie zauważyć ich albo zaprzeczać ich istnieniu. Dopóki tacy ludzie będą się tym zajmować, postępu nie będzie. Podczas obrad Rady Najwyższej, gdzie zostałem zaproszony składać wyjaśnienia w sprawie awarii, zastępca dyrektora NIKIET Ju.M. Czerkaszow, obecny tam także, zaczął wyjaśniać, kimże to ja byłem na BSzczU w momencie spadku mocy. Jakbym miał wpływ na zjawiska fizyczne. Z sądowej komisji technicznej: :„Dlaczego wbrew programowi eksperymentu wyciągnięto obronę po zatrzymaniu dwóch TG?” Chociaż w Programie nie ma ani słowa o obronie i on to wie. Oni robią wszystko, żeby utopić śledztwo absolutnie niepotrzebnymi drobiazgami, nie dotykając sedna sprawy. Owszem, szybko się zareagował przewodniczący komisji. Byłem tam dwukrotnie, ludzie zawsze ci sami. Nie mogę przewidzieć decyzji Rady Najwyższej, nawet nie będę próbował. Nie pojawia się nawet płomyk nadziei, że ściągnął oskarżenie z personelu. Chociaż myślę, że tym usterkom reaktora wreszcie nadadzą stosowną nazwę. Jeśli niedopuszczalne wady reaktora są usterkami, to takim terminem również można określić ciąże westalki. A z historii wiemy, że westalkę z taką „usterką” murowano żywcem. Jak dobre, rzetelne i rezolutne by sprawozdania A.A. Jadrichinskiego i B.G. Dubowskiego nie było, to i tak są tylko dziełami amatorskimi, które żadna oficjalna organizacja składać nie nakazała. Dlatego oficjalne instytuty mogą udawać, że ich nigdy nie było. Organizacji w Związku Radzieckim zainteresowanymi niezgodnością reaktora RBMK z wymaganiami dokumentów nie ma. Bądźcie pewni, że jeśli reaktor odpowiadałby wymaganiom, to IAE i NIKIET w ciągu tygodnia utworzyłyby dokładne sprawozdanie z dowodami. Ta kwestia nie leży w kompetencjach Ministerstwa Energetyki i Ministerstwa Energetyki Jądrowej. '''Prawo i obowiązek' usystematyzować zgodność reaktora z wymaganiami bezpieczeństwa ma organ nadzorczy – Gostatomenergonadzor. Jednakże, nie wykonawszy swojej funkcji do awarii, kilka lat i po niej ten organ, nieco kompetentniejsi w nim ludzie, nadal się opierali. Organ nadzorczy, chociaż określał się mianem państwowego, w istocie rzeczy taki nie był. Do 1984 roku w ogóle był pododdziałem Minsredmasza – to był kieszonkowy organ nadzorczy. Teoretycznie o szerokim zakresie praw, w praktyce nie decydował się z nich korzystać. Nawet po awarii. Niejednokrotne żądania Gostatomenergonadzora kierowane do Kierownika Naukowego i Głównego Konstruktora o uzasadnione stwierdzenie o bezpieczeństwo reaktorów RBMK po prostu były ignorowane. W 1986 roku przy rozwiązywaniu problemu o uruchomienie pierwszego bloku CzAES zatrzymanego po awarii znów zostało skierowane zapytanie o kwestie bezpieczeństwa, na co Kierownik Naukowy A.P. Aleksandrow, tamże obecny, odpowiedział: :„Jakież wam jeszcze uzasadnienie potrzeba, ja tak zaświadczam. Mówię: reaktor jest bezpieczny – puszczajcie.” I wskutek decyzji Komisji Rządowej, uruchomiono. Tupet i zwyczaj szarogęszenia się A.P. Aleksandrowa jest zrozumiały. Mniej zrozumiałe są działania organu nadzorczego i reszty komisji: w oświadczeniach A.P. Aleksandrowa nie ma słowa o usterkach. Lecz takowe jednak były. Wówczas też. Dopiero po zmianie kierownictwa organy nadzorcze zorientowały się, w jakim stosunku do wymagań dokumentów stoi RBMK. W 1990 roku doszło do obrad oddziału naukowo-technicznego, na które zaproszono przedstawicieli różnych organizacji. Rozpatrywano oświadczenie A.A. Jadrichinskiego. Nie poruszam kwestii przebiegania procesu eksplozji i ilości wyrzuconych materiałów. To nie na jednego człowieka, rozwiązać takiego ogromne zagadnienie. Uważam, iż do dokładnego obrazu eksplozji nigdy nie dojdziemy. To nam niepotrzebne. Potrzebne jest znać jak to zostało zapoczątkowane, jak przebiegała pierwsza faza. Na tych obradach po raz pierwszy komisje uznały dużą ilość (ponad 20) naruszeń PBJa i OPB. Tylko przedstawiciel Głównego Konstruktora nie zgadzał się z tą decyzją. To jest straszne, takich ludzi natychmiastowo trzeba odsuwać od projektowania reaktorów. Bez względu na motywy, którymi się kierują: nie są świadomi tych naruszeń, albo są świadomi, a zaprzeczają. I jedno, i drugie jest niedopuszczalne. '''Komisja N.A. Steinberga' została utworzona decyzją szefa Gostatomenergonadzora № 11 z 27.02.1990 roku i w styczniu 1991 roku wydała opinię. Komisja przebadała dziesiątki dokumentów projektu reaktora, poawaryjne rozliczenia, dokumentacje awarii. Na moje oko (a nie wszystko mi wiadome) to najbardziej obiektywny i pełny referat z wyjaśnieniem różnych aspektów reaktora i przyczyn prowadzących do katastrofy. W referowaniu wydarzeń z 26 kwietnia komisji nie wnioskuje bezpodstawnych domniemań, a jedynie wysnuwa tezy na podstawie oficjalnej dokumentacji. Moje zeznania, zeznania naocznego świadka, do ostatniej minuty są takie same, jak te w referacie. Uważam, że należy przywoływać wszystko z danymi czasowymi. Dla fachowców energetyki jądrowej przedstawiony tu materiał stanowi bezcenne źródło, inni mogą ominąć. :„Przed rozpoczęciem testów parametry strefy aktywnej uwarunkowały wzmożoną podatność reaktora do samorozpędu w dolnej części strefy aktywnej. Komisja uważa, że omawiany stan wykreowany został nie tylko przez mające miejsce wzmożone zużycie termoprzekaźnika przez reaktor (pod wpływem pracy ośmiu, zamiast normalnych sześciu, GCN podniosły bilans zużycia obiegu wodnego), a przede wszystkim przez pracę na niskiej mocy. :''Podobne termohydrauliczne efekty mogą mieć miejsce przy każdym rozładunku reaktora (podkreślenie moje – A.D.). :''Początkowy stan bloku bezpośrednio przez próbami na 1:23 przedstawiał się następująco: moc – 200 MW, OZR (dane otrzymane dopiero po awarii z programu „ПРИЗМА – АНАЛОГ” na stan z 1:22 i 30 sekund) – 8 prętów RR, pole względem wysokości ma dwa szczyty z maksimami u góry, zużycie termoprzekaźnika – 56 tys. m3/h, zużycie wody zasilającej – 200 ton/h, termofizyczne parametry bliskie stabilnym. :''Kierownictwo zmiany energobloku uznało, że przygotowano wszystko do przeprowadzenia testów i po włączeniu oscyloskopu wydano komendę zamknięcia blokująco-regulujących zaworów, które zamknięto o 1:23 i 4 sekundy. :''Na ów czas, jak i na najbliższe trzydzieści sekund procesu wybiegania GCN, parametry energobloku były pod kontrolą, zamykały się w przewidywanych ramach dla tego stanu i nie wymagało się żadnych dodatkowych działań personelu. :''Jednak korzystać z AZ przy reaktorze tej konstrukcji w warunkach obniżonego OZR ani po sygnałach awaryjnych, ani ręcznie po zakończeniu prób bez uszkodzenia aktywnej strefy już nie można było. Zdaje się, nie było to możliwe już od 00:30 26 kwietnia 1986 roku, co trzeba zbadać dodatkowo. :''4.6.2. Czas testów według Programu. :''Zaczynające się o 1:23 i 4 sekundy próby, wywołały w reaktorze następujące procesy: :''GCN, które zasilanie czerpały z zwalniającego obieg TG-8 (GCN – 13, 14, 23, 24), zmniejszały obroty i spadała ich wydajność. Inne GCN (GCN – 11, 12, 21, 22) w niewielkiej mierze zwiększały. Sumaryczne zużycie termoprzekaźnika obniżało się. Po 35 sekundach spadł on o 10-15% od stanu początkowego. :''Obniżenie zużycia termoprzekaźnika wywołało zwiększyło zawartość pary w strefie aktywnej, czemu w pewnej (małej) mierze przeciwdziałało podwyższeniu ciśnienia wskutek zamknięcia SRK TG-8. :''Matematyczny model tej fazy został wykonany przez radzieckich i amerykańskich specjalistów. Pokazały one zgodność teorii z realnie zarejestrowanymi danymi. :''Oba wyliczenia pokazują to samo: kreująca się parowa reaktywność była znikoma i mogła być kompensowana przez niewielkie zanurzenie trzonów AR (do 1,4 metra). W trakcie stanu bezwładnościowego TG nie doszło do zwiększenia mocy reaktora. Potwierdza to program „ДРЕГ”, który od 1:19 i 39 sekund do 1:19 i 44 sekundy oraz od 1:19 i 57 sekund do 1:23 i 30 sekund, czyli do testów i znaczną część czasu trwania prób rejestrował sygnał „PK – W GÓRĘ”, przy którym pręty AR nie mogą wchodzić do strefy aktywnej. Dane zarejestrowane ostatni raz na 1:22 i 37 sekund: 1,4; 1,6; 0,2 metra dla 1AR, 2AR, ZAR odpowiednio. (Pręty mogły wejść do strefy aktywnej. Po prostu nie było potrzeby tego robić – moc reaktora nie wzrastała – A.D.). :''A więc, ani moc reaktora, ani inne parametry: ciśnienie i poziom w separatorach pary, zużycie termoprzekaźnika i wody zasilającej – nie wymagały ingerencji ani personelu, ani urządzeń zabezpieczających w ciągu okresu od początków testu do naciśnięcia przycisku AZ-5. :''Komisja nie przedstawiła wydarzeń czy procesów dynamicznych, na przykład, rozpędzenia się mocy reaktora, niewidocznie się rozpoczynających, które mogły stać się protoplastą awarii. Komisja przedstawiła tylko dosyć trwały stan początkowy, pod wpływem którego dodatnia reaktywność była w stanie zwiększać moc reaktora, kiedy AZ reaktora mogła i nie być takowa. :''4.6.3. Rozwój awarii. :''O 1:23 i 40 sekund starszy inżynier obsługi reaktora wcisnął przycisk AZ-5, ręcznego awaryjnego zatrzymania reaktora. :''Komisji nie udało się ustalić, z jakiego powodu przycisk został uruchomiony.” '''Przycisk awaryjnej obrony AZ-5 służył tak i do zatrzymania w stanie awaryjnym, jak i w stanie normalnej pracy'. W tym wypadku zostało to wykorzystane do wygłuszenia reaktora po zakończonej pracy. Dalej komisja uwzględniając poawaryjne rozliczenia wyciąga swój wniosek o początku awarii: :„Wynikiem wyliczeń analiz dokonanych cztery lata po awarii przez najbardziej kompetentnych w tej kwestii organizacji: NIKIET, WNIIAES, IJaI AN USSR, dowiodły możliwości niebezpiecznego zwiększenia mocy reaktora RBMK-1000 z wielokrotnym wzrostem wydzielań energetycznych w strefie aktywnej w skutek wprowadzenia prętów AZ do reaktora.” Obraz, jaki można wysnuć z prezentacji wniosków, to to, iż inicjującym awarię wydarzeniem było naciśnięcie przycisku AZ-5 w warunkach, które miały miejsce wówczas w reaktorze RBMK-1000, przy niskim poziomie mocy i wyciągnięciu z reaktora prętów RR ponad dopuszczalną ilość. Podkreślenie autorów wymaga komentarza. Tak, i przycisku AZ nie można było naciskać (wspaniale...), i na niskiej mocy nie było można pracować, i prętów RR nie można było wyciągać ze strefy. Wszystko się zgadza. Lecz stało się to wiadome dopiero po katastrofie. Jeden z najważniejszych wniosków z komisji, właściwie w gruncie rzeczy oddający techniczną rzeczywistość, sformułowany akurat tak, aby obarczać personel. Według „Ogólnych przepisów bezpieczeństwa”: * Wydarzenie inicjujące (rus. ''исходное событие – przyp. tłum.) – pojedyncza awaria systemu, zewnętrzny incydent lub niewłaściwe działania personelu, który doprowadził do zaburzenia normalnej eksploatacji i może doprowadzić do przekroczenia granicy i/lub warunków bezpiecznej eksploatacji. * Niewłaściwe działania personelu – nieumyślne, nieprawidłowe, pojedyncze działanie personelu w trakcie wykonywania swoich obowiązków. Po pierwsze. Ręczny zrzut AZ w żadnym wypadku nie może być ani błędem, ani naruszeniem norm bezpieczeństwa jądrowego. Ani w podręcznikach, ani w jednym dokumencie o RBMK nie ma nawet aluzji, kiedy można zrzucać AZ. Przeciwnie, wszędzie jest podkreślane, że AZ musi głuszyć reaktor w każdych, awaryjnych czy normalnych, warunkach. Więc wydarzeniem inicjującym tego nazywać nie należy. W pracy A.A. Jadrichinskiego również jest paradoksalny wywód: :„Krytycznym błędem personelu Awarii Czarnobylskiej było naciśnięcie przycisku AZ (działanie operatywnie poprawne) przy stanie reaktora z zapasem reaktywności poniżej 15 prętów.” Jednak tutaj są poprzedzające słowa – działanie operatywnie poprawne. Paradoksalność tego stwierdzenia jest adekwatna do tej paradoksalnej ochrony. ''Po drugie. O pracy na niskiej mocy już było mówione – żadnego naruszenia nie ma. Po trzecie. Po sformułowaniu komisji – „wyciągnięcie z reaktora prętów RR ponad dopuszczalną ich ilość” – można uznać, że personel naciągnął postanowienia jakieś instrukcji. Niesłusznie. A niektórzy już to używają. Niemiecki profesor A. Brikhofer podczas memoriału A.D. Sacharowa oświadczył, że wyciągnięcie prętów ze strefy ponad „dopuszczalną ilość” przez personel było naruszeniem regulaminu. Nie mogę dojść do przyczyny, może u różnych ludzi i różne przyczyny, lecz nawet fachowcy, nie powiązani z pierwotnym kłamstwem, którzy doszli do prawdy o reaktorze, nie mogą jednak do końca zrezygnować od oskarżenia personelu. O co chodzi? Presja oficjalnej wersji? Czy może to, że reaktory RBMK później jeszcze działały? Niby na fachowców nie powinno to wpływać. Jak to mówi stare przysłowie: nie wiem czy on futro ukradł, czy jemu ukradli, on jest w to bagno zamieszany. „Duch” dokumentu czuwa. Zazwyczaj po przeczytaniu dokumentu prywatna opinia autora staje się jasna. W wykładzie komisji N.A. Steinberga nie widziałem pragnienia oskarżania personelu za wszelką cenę, chociaż reaktor był zły – teraz bez uznania tego żaden referat nie będzie brany na poważnie. Lecz coś ich zniewala, i niektórym co nieco wytknę. Komisja ustaliła niezgodność reaktora RBMK z dziewięcioma postanowieniami PBJa i sześcioma OPB, jednak oczywiście wynikającego z tego wniosku o niezgodności reaktora z wymaganiami prawa eksploatacyjnego, nie wyciągnęła. Trzeba uwzględnić, iż komisja jest złożona z przedstawicieli organów nadzorczych. Jeśli oni tego nie powiedzą, to kto? Co, oczekują tego od projektantów reaktora? Nie doczekają się, w to nie wątpię. Chciałoby się wiedzieć, kto obroni personel elektrowni i kraj przed wadliwymi reaktorami, jeśli nie organizacja, na ten cel stworzona? Fragment zakończenia: :„Reaktor RBMK-1000 z jego projektowymi i konstrukcyjnymi właściwościami na stan 26.04.1986 r. posiadał tak poważne niezgodności z wymaganiami norm i reguł bezpieczeństwa, że jego eksploatacja mogła być możliwa tylko w warunkach niedostatecznej kultury bezpieczeństwa w kraju.” Dobrze powiedziane, tylko to nie ma żadnej mocy prawnej. Koncepcja kultury bezpieczeństwa to kwestia moralna, dobre to temat na dyskusję dla naukowców, zaś normy i reguły obowiązujące w kraju, wyraźnie warunkują odpowiedzialność za ich nieprzestrzeganie, nawet poprzez drogę sądową. To prawna czy bezprawna była eksploatacja reaktora, zaprojektowanego z naruszeniem piętnastu postanowień norm bezpieczeństwa, zatajonych przez projektujących? Autorzy personelu utrwalają naruszenia, których dopuścił się personel – praca reaktora przy zapasie reaktywności poniżej 15 prętów. Zgadza się. Tylko, po pierwsze, nie błąd, a pomyłka, przeoczenie. Nie na próżno wszyscy oskarżyciele starają się to udowodnić, że to było naruszenie. Zły był system wymiaru parametru, lecz jednak personel miał wydruk. Chociaż wszyscy, albo prawie wszyscy z nich, wiedzą, że nie było wydruku i nie można było wyznaczyć zapasu reaktywności. Komisja ustaliła – nie było. Ustaliła ona także w projekcie w części o sygnalizacji i awaryjnym automatycznym zatrzymaniu się reaktora przy odchyleniu parametru. Personel nie miał środków kontroli i automatyki w świetle wymagań prawnych. Kto, jak nie organizacja kontroli, musi stać na straży prawa? Czy personel jest winny w jakimkolwiek wypadku? Tak w przybliżeniu powiedziano do adnotacji referatu: :„Na podstawie wyników analizy badań krajowych i zagranicznych, danych projektowych oraz prawnej dokumentacji technicznej dochodzi się do wniosku, iż to, co zaczęte było przez działania personelu Awaria Czarnobylska nabyła nieadekwatne im rozmiary wskutek złej konstrukcji reaktora.” Po prostu, reaktor poderwał personel, nikt inny na nim nie pracował. Jasne dla komisji jest, dlaczego wybuchł. Jasne dla komisji, że działania personelu na reaktorze, odpowiadającemu regułom, nie doprowadziły by do żadnej awarii, żadnej katastrofy. I dlatego nie ma żadnych podstaw oświadczać, że awaria rozpoczęła się z winy personelu. Jednak, nie zważając na szereg niedokładnych (nie ma podstaw sądzić, że stronniczych) sformułowań, referat komisji musi wywrzeć pozytywny wpływ na śledztwo dotyczące przyczyn awarii. Przede wszystkim, dla oficjalnego uznania niezgodności reaktora RBMK w 1986 roku w stosunku do podstawowych wymagań dokumentów bezpieczeństwa jądrowego. Lecz, zapewne, jeszcze długo trwać będzie ta walka (nie chciałoby się używać tego słowa). Jeszcze liczni i wpływowi są przeciwnicy.